Aquarius of Weeping
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740176 |no = 7137 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Sailing around the Bad Lands alone, glorying in the stars, Gazolina was enjoying her new found freedom. The constellation of Aquarius was reflected on the waves when Gasolina's Techs became mirrored in a dark poll. Gazolina didn't think twice about diving in immediately to untangle the weeds she though were hindering he progress. She never came out of the dark liquid. The Corruption which was invading every dimension had found a new and powerful defender. The dark tears which had flowed down her cheeks were still wet as she contaminated more souls every day. |summon = I will defend the Corruption if that is to be my destiny. |fusion = My Techs feed off desolation. |evolution = | hp_base = 5401 |atk_base = 1775 |def_base = 1870 |rec_base = 2197 | hp_lord = 7021 |atk_lord = 2201 |def_lord = 2319 |rec_lord = 2702 | hp_anima = 7913 |rec_anima = 2464 |atk_breaker = 2439 |def_breaker = 2081 |atk_guardian = 1963 |def_guardian = 2557 | hp_oracle = 6128 |rec_oracle = 2940 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 640 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ls = Fountain of Curses |lsdescription = Boosts all stats (30%) & Probable recovery of HP when attacked (40% Chance to heal 20% of DMG received) & Boost REC and DEF when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns (70%, 5000 damage) |lseffect = |lstype = |bb = Corrupted Steam |bbdescription = 13 combo Water and Thunder attack on all enemies & Cast a mana bubble shielding all allies (10% REC) & Boosts to BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns (3-5 BC) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Thundering Waterfall |sbbdescription = 23 combo Water and Thunder attack on all enemies & Cast a mana bubble shielding all allies (15% REC) & Boosts all allies' REC for 3 turns (110%) & Boosts to BB gauge for 3 turns (6 BC) & Gradually heal all allies for 3 turns (2000-2500 HP + 10% REC) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ubb = Ocean of Corruption |ubbdescription = 22 combo Water and Thunder attack on all enemies & Boosts allies' Def relative to their Rec for 3 turns (150%) & Boost all allies REC (150%) for 5 turns & Boosts to BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns (50 BC) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 24 |es = Profane Voltage |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Removes status ailments to BB/SBB/UBB & Boosts BB gauge when attacked (3-5 BC) |ccant = 33 |ccbbt = 13 |ccsbbt = 23 |ccubbt = 22 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * BC fill when attacked (high) 5 * BC fill when attacked (low) 3 |bb10 = * BC fill when attacked (high) 5 * BC fill when attacked (low) 3 |sbb1 = * BB gauge increase 6 BC * Gradual Heal (high) 2500 * Graducal Heal (low) 2000 * REC Buffed 110% |sbb10 = * BB gauge increase 6 BC * Gradual Heal (high) 2500 * Graducal Heal (low) 2000 * REC Buffed 110% |ubb1 = * BB HC 1000% * BB BC 100% * Def Buffed 150% * REC Buffed 150% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Aquarius1 }}